In the past dual gate field effect transistors (DGFET) have had noise figures greater than their single gate field effect transistor counterparts. Efforts to improve the noise figure (NF) have included the proposal to include an ohmic contact between the two gates with a tuning reactance to ground. Thus, a need exists for a low cost, high performance, reliable low noise amplifier providing low noise signal amplification and low input and output VSWR (voltage standing wave ratio) as well as gain control for the receiver-front end of a phased array radar and which is also a minimum size and weight.